Blooming Red Clouds
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: You wanna know what clouds remind me of, Sasori danna, un? Clouds remind me of love. FemaleDeidaraxSasori. ONESHOT. Complete.


**Yo, people. After finishing WRITING all thirty eight blossoms for _38 Blossoms, _I decided to celebrate with a new SasoDei fic (the GaaSaku threeshot is going to be finished after I finish putting this up, un!**

**Lolz.**

**Anyway, this fic contains a FEMALE Deidara instead of a male Deidara.**

**I wanted to try to write a female Deidara. **

**Did I do okay? Lemme know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, of which includes Deidara and Sasori from Naruto.**

**Title: Blooming Red Clouds**

**Pairing: FemDeidaraxSasori**

**Word Count: 594**

**Summary: You wanna know what cloud remind me of, Sasori-danna, un? Clouds remind me of love.**

**

* * *

**

**Blooming Red Clouds**

"Sasori-danna, un!" The blond female cried loudly, waving her arms at said male.

Said male turned around and glared at her. "What do you want, brat?"

"I want you to watch the clouds with me, un!"

"No."

"Why not?" The female, known as Deidara, pouted at him.

"…It's girlish.," Sasori rolled his eyes.

Deidara frowned. "Fine then, un!" She huffed. "I'll just go watch them with Tobi-kun, un!" And she turned her back on him. "Tobi-kuuuuun, un!"

Sasori stiffened. The immature orange-mask-wearing male had a crush on her and she knew it. She also knew that Sasori would not stan to have his partner molested (which he was sure Tobi was going to do any day now).

"…Fine," He said, turning away, but still loud enough for her to hear him.

"SASORI-DANNA, UN! Thank you, un!" She glomped him. "Carry me, un!"

"What the hell? Are you insane?"

"You know it, un!" Deidara giggled.

"Get off!"

"But Sasori-danna, un…my legs are tired…and you promised me you'd watch the clouds with me, un!" She pouted.

He growled, but started walking toward the best place to watch the sky-a hill, not to far away.

"You owe me," He told her.

"Sure, un!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Deidara, that hurts," He said as they reached the hill."

"Sorry, un!" She giggled as she fell off his back, running up the hill.

"_Your legs are tired, my ass…" _He grumbled as he followed her up the hill. He slowly sat next to her as she laid on her back, watching the clouds above them.

Minutes passed before she broke the silence. "Sasori-danna, un, what do clouds remind you of?"

He blinked, before looking at the blond female beside him. "…Clouds," He said bluntly.

She giggled, rolling on her side to face him. "That's silly, un! Clouds can't remind you of clouds, un!"

"Whatever."

"You wanna know what clouds remind me of, Sasori-danna, un?"

"Even if I say no you're going to tell me anyway," He replied, knowing indeed she would.

Deidara grinned at him. "You're so smart, Sasori-danna, un!"

"Whatever."

Deidara rolled back over. "Clouds remind me of love, un."

He blinked. "How so?" He asked, mildly interested.

"Well, un, when love first stars out, it's just a spark, often a crush, un. Clouds start out as tiny wisps, un. But the, you go out with someone you really like a lot, un, maybe even as friends, un. Then BAM! you're in love. Clouds float and join together as one big cloud, un. When you love someone, un, and they love you back, you become one heart, one soul, one mind, un."

He stared at the blond laying beside him. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Of course it does, un!" Deidara sat up, grinning.

"Whatever." That word was becoming his new favorite one.

She giggled softly. "You're weird, Sasori-danna…"

His heart plummeted. He had a secret, er, CRUSH, on his blond partner, which was part of the reason he wanted to kill Tobi, since the idiot liked her as well. The other part was that he was exetremly annoying.

"…But I like you that way, un."

He looked at her. She smiled at him, kissed his cheek-surprising him-and grinned. "Let's go back, un! I wanna make sure Tobi-kun hasn't burnt the kitchen down, un!"

The partners got up off the ground, Deidara glomping Sasori once more. "Carry me, Sasori-danna, un?" This time it was a question, not an statement.

"Sure, Deidara." And they set off down the hill.

* * *

**Okay, there ya go!**

**Did I do okay? -biting lip nervously- PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Er. ANYWAY. **

**pleaSE reVIEW**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


End file.
